


Tossed Together

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50 words, First Meetings, Half-Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave first meet by literally bumping into each other.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Tossed Together

Dave’s cruising down the street, eyes closed. Bobbing his head as he listens to his beats.

John’s running. His glasses bobbing up and down as he rushes down the sidewalk.

The two of them crash together. Smacked right into each other’s chests.

Their limbs entangle and their face’s flush.

Oops.


End file.
